Digital appliances, such as digital image-capturing devices, e.g., digital cameras, usually have a graphical user interface that includes a display, such as a liquid-crystal display or the like. Many displays include an image-display region for displaying a captured image and a menu-display region for displaying items of a menu, e.g., for manipulating or processing the displayed image. Menu items are typically in the form of graphical icons. Each graphical icon is usually representative of a task to be performed on the displayed image when selected. For example, a printer icon may cause the displayed image to be printed when selected.
Menu items are typically added to the menu by connecting the camera to a computer and downloading the menu items onto the camera from the computer. For example, a menu item for printing the displayed image, for printing multiple copies of the displayed image, for emailing the displayed image to an email address, etc. may be added to the menu. This can result in a large number of menu items, and many conventional displays cannot display all of the menu items at once. For example, some conventional displays have a scrolling list of menu items that displays only a portion of the menu items at a time. To view more items, a user has to scroll to another portion of the items.